AkuDemy: Dancing Flames
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel gets drunk at a bar because Roxas broke up with him. Demyx ends up dealing with drunk Axel in his arms. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The rowdy restaurant had more people flying in the double doors every second. Every restaurant in Twilight Town is always busy on a Friday night. But the hot spot known for their delicious sushi, Flying Knives, is the most crowded on Friday night.

Demyx sat on the leathery stool next to Axel at the bar counter. The chef's knives cut through the salmon with ease and chopped it to bits.

"Still bummed about Roxas?" Demyx asks Axel. The candle flickers in front of Axel as the plays with the dancing flame. "Hello? Axel? I'm talking to you." Demyx says and he waves his hand in front of Axel's face to get his attention.

Axel looks at Demyx and stops slouching in front of the candle. He lets out a sigh and says, "I'll be fine. I just need another drink." Axel motions for some more sake and his cup fills up with the addicting liquid.

"Axel I'm sorry, but don't you think Roxas is a little young for you?" Demyx asks. Axel spits out his sake on the glass counter beneath him. "No!" Axel growls and Demyx looks a bit frightened.

Demyx wipes a little of the sake spray off his arm and says, "Sorry, I'm just saying that he-" "Shut up water boy." Axel snarls a bit and takes another sip from the small cup from his leather glove hand. The chef hands some miso soup to Demyx over the counter.

Axel picks at the remains of sushi on his plate with chopsticks. Some of the rice falls off his plate and on the ground. The pyromanic goes back to playing with the candle flame and ignores Demyx's presence; hoping he leaves him to be alone.

A waitress walks by with a tray of icy water glasses; she trips over the leg of Axel's bar stool and the water comes tumbling down on Axel's head. His spiky red hair falls in a wet mess in his face. The candle flame dies with a sizzle.

The waitress hands Axel a cloth napkin and he snatches it from her delicate hands. "Where is my sake?" Axel demands and she pours him more despite her fright from the furious wet red head. Axel bats the napkin on his face and squeezes out the water from his hair; some of the ice cubes on his head fall to the floor and water drips down on his dark jeans.

"Want my napkin?" Demyx offers. Axel doesn't make eye contact with Demyx and takes his napkin. "You're welcome." Demyx says as Axel rubs the cloth napkin through his hair.

"Ya sure, thanks kid." Axel says. Demyx frowns a little at Axel calling him a kid. He tutored Axel in Algebra, he is not a kid! Axel takes a gulp from his sake cup and a different waitress fills it back up for him. His hair slowly starts to dry up from the heating fire inside him.

Demyx attempts to talk to Axel again, "Listen Axel, Roxas said no to you." "Ya I'm aware of that." Axel mutters. Demyx takes a deep breath and says, "I was wonder if you would like to go…" "Hey guys! Funny seeing you here. Did you say something mean to Demyx, Axel?" Marluxia exclaims and he giggles at soggy frowning Axel. He slides in on the stool next to Demyx. "Ahem." Demyx says and he kicks Marluxia's leg under the counter.

"Ow! What was that for Dem?" Marluxia says and he brushes Demyx's footprint off his pant leg. Axel drinks more sake and demands for more from the waitress. Demyx turns to him and whispers, "Remember what I told you earlier?"

Marluxia winks and asks in a lowered voice, "Did he say yes?" "I was about to ask him, but you came." Demyx says. "Oh sorry Dem. See ya Monday, call me and tell me what happens." Marluxia says and he scoots off of the stool. "Bye Marly." Demyx says.

Demyx spins back around to face Axel but his seat is empty; along with his sake cup. "Axel?" Demyx asks and he scans the packed restaurant for a fiery red head. He spots Axel stumbling on the sidewalk outside the giant restaurant window. "Oh no." Demyx mutters and he grabs his blue hoodie. "It's no or never." Demyx says and he squeezes his way past waitresses and people in the restaurant.

He pushes open the restaurant door and the chill off the air pushes back against Demyx. "Axel? Where are you?" Demyx calls out. He closes up his hoodie with one quick zip over his black and white t-shirt.

He folds his arms up to try and keep warm; his hot breath is seen in front of him in the icy air. "Axel?" Demyx calls out again. He picks up two discarded leather gloves on the ground. "Axel where are you?" Demyx shouts.

"Cause I was Miss Baltimore… craaaaaaabs!!!" Demyx spins his head around and sees a dark figure stumbling on the sidewalk across the street. "Axel? Is that you?" Demyx asks and he quickly walks over to Axel to try and beat the cold air away from him.

"No! I'm Miss Baltimore! B-A-L-L-T-E-A-M-O-A-R! Got it memorized? Demy… Dem Dem." Axel says. "Axel you're drunk." Demyx says. "No I'm noooot ttttt!!!!" Axel slurs and hiccups.

Axel trips a little over his own feet and his green jacket slings off his shoulder a little. "Roxas!" Axel calls out in the dark, empty streets; and he falls to his knees and beats at the ground with his fists. "Axel calm down! You'll hurt yourself." Demyx says. Axel gets up then falls over and hits his head on a metal rail, and he tumbles down the steep street.

"Axel!" Demyx calls out and he rushes down to the end off the street. "Are you ok?" Demyx asks. Axel hiccups a little and laughs. "Wooo hooo hooo!!" Axel says. Demyx helps Axel up and puts Axel's arm around his shoulders. "You can't walk, I'm gonna get you home." Demyx says and he walks with the delirious red head.

"You smell good." Axel says and he licks his tongue up Demyx's neck. "Ah! Axel!" Demyx exclaims. He didn't expect Axel to get drunk; he has never seen Axel drunk before. "It's so…ha…hot out he…here." Axel says shivering and his eyes close as he starts humming to himself. Demyx rolls his eyes and continues walking with him. The heat of Axel's body next to Demyx fills him up with warmth.

Axel tries pulling away from Demyx when he sees a small gray cat run by. "Ah! G-g-get ta kitty!!" Axel says and he smiles widely. "No Axel. C'mon." Demyx says and he pulls Axel closer. "Woooo!!!" Axel says with his mouth in a big "o" shape.

The streets echo back at Axel. "Ah! They talk!" Axel says and he clings his hand hard against Demyx chest. "Ow Axel. Stop." Demyx says and he loosens Axel grip from his chest. "But I I I I aye like yoooou whoooo!!!" Axel says and he tries biting at Demyx's ear.

Demyx walks with Axel down a different street but Axel starts refusing to move his feet. "Axel!" Demyx complains. "Come here Roxas!" Axel says and he licks his lips. "Axel! I'm Demyx!" Demyx shouts at him.

"Hey what's going on here?" a voice calls out. Axel slowly turns his head and sees Riku with one foot on his skateboard. "Axel got drunk." Demyx says as he dodges Axel's waving tongue. "Boo boo boo! Roxasssss!" Axel says and he grabs on to Riku's leg. "Axel! Get off!" Riku says and he tries shaking his leg.

A light turns on in the dark apartment building above them and the window opens. Sora sticks his cinnamon head out from the second story of the building. "Hi Riku!" Sora says happily and he waves. Riku looks up and waves back at Sora.

"Smells like amooooore!!! Loooove!!!" Axel starts singing. He lets go of Riku's leg and grabs a hold of Demyx again. Riku picks up his skateboard and climbs up the fire escape to Sora's window. "See ya Demyx." Riku says.

"Wait! You can't just leave me with the guy!" Demyx shouts up at Riku. "What's wrong with him, Riku?" Sora asks. "Oh he is drunk." Riku says. Sora gasps and shakes his head.

"Bad Axel!" Sora says. "Same to you diddly doo!" Axel says up at Sora and his head falls back. Demyx fixes Axel's head and Axel grins at him and purrs. The window closes and the light turns off. "Fuck. Stupid Riku." Demyx says. Axel giggles and says, "I'll fuck stupid Riku!" Demyx scowls and pulls Axel up on his feet.

"C'mon Axel." Demyx says. "Ok." Axel says and he flings his arms around Demyx. They walk into the dark apartment building and into the old elevator. The florescent lights in the elevator flicker and it moves a little as Axel jumps and falls to his feet. "This elevator is a disaster waiting to happen." Demyx says and he pushes the button for floor number three. Axel rolls around in the elevator and some blue sticky gum gets on his black shirt. Axel picks it off and stares at it.

"Get rid of that." Demyx says. Axel puts it in his mouth and Demyx slaps Axel and he spits it out. "Jeez you are drunk." Demyx says. The creaking elevator finally comes to a halt and the discolored doors open. He grabs Axel and he stands up and clings onto Demyx.

Axel starts rubbing his nose through Demyx's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of apple shampoo. The building was never new, it has always been a dump but the rent was cheap. The lighting in the hallway was broken but Demyx still found Axel's door. "No I can't just leave him alone." Demyx says to himself.

He walks three doors down and stops at his room; number 312. The paint on the door is peeling off and the doorbell doesn't work anymore. Axel starts biting at Demyx. "Ow!" Demyx says and he reaches in his pocket searching for his keys. "Wha? Where's me keys?" Demyx asks. Axel giggles and pats his own pocket.

Demyx scowls and grabs his keys out of Axel's pocket. "You are lucky I care about you." Demyx says and he slips the copper key into the doorknob. He jiggles the handle a little and turns the key. He pulls the door in then pushes it open. The keys dangle from the rusty knob with quiet clanking sounds. He pockets the keys and Axel follows him inside.

Demyx feels along the white walls for the light switch and flicks it on. The apartment is pretty small; one messy bedroom with a bed and a dresser spilling random articles of clothing on the stained carpet.

There is another room with a small cheap sofa with tears and stuffing leaking out of the pillows. Also a desk with a blue and white checkered backpack on top of it and the only clean and new thing in the room is the laptop under the backpack. Next to that room is a tiny kitchen with a sink with a microwave above it and a mini fridge that reveals the smell of old Chinese food and rotten eggs.

Demyx makes Axel sit on the sofa and he cleans up a little around it. Axel lies down on the sofa and his long legs hang off the other side of it. He stares at the water stains on the ceiling and he says, "You aren't so bad kid."

Demyx pulls a green blanket off the ground and drapes it over Axel's body. "Well I care about you Axel." Demyx says. Axel blinks at him blankly and stares singing again. Demyx sighs and collects the trash on the ground and dumps it in the overfilled metal garbage can.

Axel's eyes close and he rubs his head a little. Demyx goes to the kitchen and grabs a cup off the top of the dusty mini fridge. He turns the knob in the sink on and waits for water to come out. A weak stream of water beginning to flow out from the faucet and Demyx rinses out the cup. He fills it with water and walks back into the other room.

Axel sits up and says, "Ah no more water!" He waves his hand to get Demyx away but Demyx sits on a small table next to the sofa. "Here, just drink it." Demyx says and he hands Axel the clear glass cup. Axel takes it and drinks it all in one gulp.

Demyx takes the cup back from Axel and he stands up and places the cup on the small table. Axel rubs his head again and he blinks his fierce green eyes up at the burning light above him. Demyx turns the light switch off and Axel closes his eyes. "Good night Axel." Demyx says. Axel turns over on the sofa and says, "Good night Roxas."

Demyx frowns a little and Axel smirks at him. "I… lob love you." Axel says. Demyx smiles and reminds himself that Axel is still drunk. "Demyx." Axel says. "Ya?" Demyx asks. The room grows quiet and Demyx shrugs and leaves the room.

Demyx strips off his day clothes and keeps his boxers on. He crawls into his bed in the dark and smoothes back his blond hair. Something falls outside his door. Demyx turns on the lamp next to his bed and walks over to his door. He moves his clothes out off the way and opens his bedroom door. Axel is leaning against the door frame. "What now Axel? Demyx asks and he closes the door and Axel walks in. He leans forward and kisses Demyx on the lips.

Demyx's back presses against the closed door and his eyes are open wide. Axel slips his tongue in and feels slowly around the caverns of Demyx's mouth. The taste of heat fills Demyx's open mouth. Axel's jacket falls off his body and on to the messy floor. Demyx melts against Axel's fast, moist kisses.

He feels flames burning against his thin lips. Axel wraps his arms around Demyx's hips and he holds him tight against his blazing body. Demyx hand combs through Axel's mane of red hair and Axel's lips suck down Demyx's neck. "Axel!" Demyx gasps and a trail of hot kisses shoots down Demyx's chest.

Axel lingers his mouth against Demyx's hard nipple and he sucks softly at it. Demyx moans and his body slides down the door. Axel hand feels behind Demyx's thigh and Demyx fall on the floor into a pile of clothes. The light bulb goes out with a pop and the room goes dark.

Axel's shoes slip off as he crawls over to Demyx. The fire inside Axel heats up the room. He licks over Demyx's moaning mouth as he strokes his hands over his bare chest. Demyx can feel himself tightening in his boxers as Axel sucks on a soft spot on his neck. "Axel." Demyx moans out.

He grabs at Demyx's boxers and pulls them down to his knees. Demyx feels heat shoot down his legs as Axel licks up his member. "Ah Axel." Demyx gasps from his heated lips. He takes it in his mouth and begins sucking at it. He circles his tongue around the tip and he rubs his hand up and down Demyx's inner thigh. "You." Axel says as he massages his hand against Demyx's member. Demyx moans and his hips jerk a little. Axel takes it back in his mouth and licks around it. He takes it in whole and sucks deeply on it. His mouth heats Demyx up.

"Axel!" Demyx gasps and he grips on to the red head's shirt with tight fists. Axel's burning mouth fills up with the sweet liquid from Demyx. Axel moves back and licks his lips. "Night night." Axel says and he saunters over the Demyx bed and falls back on it. Demyx catches his breath and shakes his head to get his mind back to reality.

"Good night." Demyx says and he pulls up his boxers. He walks over to the bed and gets under the covers. A strong scent of sake fills the room like a thick fog. Demyx blinks a little and looks at grinning cat like Axel. Demyx smiles a bit and the echos of moans are still floating around in his head. Axel inhales Demyx's scent from his hair and he rubs his head against the back of his neck. Demyx's eyes close and he slowly falls asleep against the passionate red head.


End file.
